Soul's Defiance
by Allie Evans
Summary: "Time has come for a new Legendary, Time of the Winds is over, Time for the Waters is drawing near, The new Legendary will be the Legendary of the Waters, One wolf, born on the night of the full moon, Who's distinction will give him a galore of power, One who will make very many mistakes, But one who will be able to learn, This one, will become the new Legendary."


**PROLOGUE**

A branch snapped underneath the young wolf's paws. The cold rain was starting to seep into his fur, and he was resisting the urge to shiver. The snow seemed to be falling endlessly, covering the ground with layer upon layer of frost. The branches around him were caked in glistening silvery snow. The sky was a pale gray, due to the fact that most of the sky was covered in clouds. The forest was silent, as if the snowstorm chased away every other living being.

The only sound was the slow patter of paws in the snow. Around him was his pack. They were slowly trudging through the snow following a herd of deer. Echo personally thought it was useless, traveling outside of their territory just for some deer. His sister came and brushed her fur against him, "If we don't stop soon, my paws will fall off," she growled irritably. Echo rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the herd is near, and we can attack. And once we have our prey, you probably won't even notice the snow," he commented wistfully, hoping that would comfort his grouchy yet very energetic sister. Lilac snorted, "We better be close to the herd, I feel like I could eat a bear!" Echo grunted, he doubted that she could eat a whole deer by herself, let alone a whole bear. She glared at him as if she knew what he was thinking, "We should have attacked the herd when they were in our territory, it would've been way easier and less tiring," she complained. "Star thought that if we followed them instead, they would become weaker and easier to kill," he retorted, trying to back up their alpha's decision. Lilac grunted, and started walking faster trying to get to the front so she could speed up their traveling. Once it felt as if they were traveling forever, the pack seemed to slow to a stop. Echo swiveled his head to the front of the group where the alpha was. Star, a male wolf with a pelt the color of midnight, was the alpha male of the pack, the leader, and the pack protector. Star was talking to his mate, Flower, a beautiful white she wolf. Echo walked towards the pair. He came to a halt by the pair and asked, "Star, may I ask why we have stopped?" The alpha turned around and his bright sapphire eyes settled on him. "Well the herd seems to be stopping as well, and I figured we could rest as well and I could consider a plan," he said to him. Echo nodded, _that's a good idea, we can rest and build up our energy, and then when we attack we will have our full strength and probably a better chance at capturing more prey. "_ So we can rest?" he added. "Yes." Star replied. Echo walked to the edge of the group, and flopped down.

The snow was soaking into his fur, but he was too tired to make a dry spot for himself. Echo felt as if there were weights on his eyelids, and he easily drifted to sleep, as if he hadn't slept in moons. As soon as Echo closed his eyes, he was launched into a horrific scene. All around him were his pack mates, all lying on the forest ground, unmoving and dead. The majority of snow was gone, and it was spring, however the forest was still silent, as if the animals never came back after the snowstorm. Blood was oozing through the bright green grass, trickling from his pack mates. He walked around the clearing in horror, and then he stopped. Right in front of him was Lilac, with her throat throbbing with blood. Footprints of blood led away from her body into the forest. Dragging his gaze away from Lilac, he followed the path to the edge of the clearing. Taking another step towards the forest Echo was launched into another scene. He was sitting beside a river, in unknown territory, seemingly alone. However Echo heard rustling behind him, and he turned around to see a stunningly beautiful she wolf. As he squinted his eyes, he realized he knew her. Walking towards the striking she wolf, Echo gasped. It was Frost, the former Legendary Wolf of the Winds. Echo knew this because as a pup the Legendary visited him, as she did whenever a new wolf of the alpha was born, he remembered the beautiful white she wolf, with black speckles and grey materializing eyes. The Legendary Wolf of the Winds is a very ancient story, passed down from ages upon ages. It stated that one wolf, Frost this time, and would have the power of the Winds, which means she held the responsibility of every wolf's life in the woods. She is the leader of the Heavens now, since her death moons ago. Once the Legendary dies, she becomes a Legendary of the Heavens, and a new Legendary is appointed to someone in the forest. Echo thought to himself, _I must have done something horribly wrong, to end up seeing a vision of my pack mates dead AND a meeting with Legendary Wolf of the Winds…_

"You didn't do anything wrong, or anything to cause your pack to be in danger," Frost spoke icily, as if she could read his mind, _and she probably can…_

"I am just here to carry a message to you," she added carefully, as if she were speaking to a pup. Echo straightened himself and puffed out his chest, "What is that message you speak of 'O Legendary One?" Frost grimaced, just as though that name reminded her of harsh times. "I have had a vision, a prediction, you may call it a prophecy." She said. "Well let me hear it." Echo yipped, he was excited! _One of the most powerful wolves has come to ME out of all wolves to deliver an important message!_ Frost's eyes started to cloud over, and the ground beneath Echo began to rumble. The she wolf's paws began to lift up off the ground. Once she was at least two tail-lengths high, she opened her mouth to speak _,_ "Time has come for a new Legendary, Time of the Winds is over, Time for the Waters is drawing near, The new Legendary will be the Legendary of the Waters, One wolf, born on the night of the full moon, Who's distinction will give him a galore of power, One who will make very many mistakes, But one who will be able to learn, This one, will become the new Legendary." She spoke this in a different voice, raspy and powerful at the same time. She fell to the ground to with a thud, and her eyes flushed back to her original silvery eyes. Echo rushed to her aid, but before he could take a step towards her everything vanished.


End file.
